


I have learned

by Thordisx



Category: Jane Foster/Loki - Fandom, Lokane - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dabbles, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/pseuds/Thordisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster has learned many things. Yet she hasn't learn to control her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have learned

I have learned how bright the stars shine under the dark skies. 

I have learned about energy and how it can never be created nor destroy. 

I have learned how one is born and what makes them who they are. 

I have learned about magic and all the madness it can bring.

I have learned about warriors and how fiercely they fought for their pride. 

I have learned about pleasures and how much one can be.

I have learned about lust and how much sin it can bring.

I have learned about jealousy and how much one can crave.

I have learned how lies are made and how much destruction they can make.

I have learned about monsters and how much fear it can bring.

I have learned about love and how much sacrifice one is willing to give.

I have learned how immorality is granded in a single bite and the life it will give. 

But yet I still have to learn how to slow down my heart that thumps so fast when your lips brush against my warm skin. The rush of adrenaline flowing through my veins when you call me by name. How to catch my breath when your jade eyes stare upon me filled with desire. 

I yet still have to learn.


End file.
